Busted
by Suninthemorning
Summary: Olivia and Elliot never thought their kids would misbehave so badly. Having a fight at school, but maybe it was for the better. Elliot and Olivia meet for the first time at a meeting with the principal. Will sparks fly? E/O, review and don't be afraid to tell the truth! :):):)
1. Chapter 1

"This is Elliot Stabler." Elliot answered his ringing phone.

"Mr. Stabler? Hi, this is Principal Neil from West Middle School, I'm calling about your daughter Jordan." Ms. Neil announced.

Elliot immediately sat up in his seat. Was his oldest daughter alright? He hoped nothing happened to her, he would die if any of his children were hurt.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"Mostly, yes she's fine. She has a scratch on her arm and her lip is bleeding but that is it. Your daughter Jordan was involved in a little group brawl during gym class today, she hurt the boy and girl pretty badly. I'm afraid I have to call you into the office for a meeting with the parent right now." The principal demanded.

Elliot was in shock, his Jordan would never do this to another classmate. Both of his two girls, but more importantly her, were loved in school by almost everyone, so it was a complete shock to hear that she was involved in a fight. He was going to have to have a serious talk with her.

"Alright. I will be down there as soon as I can." Elliot hung up his phone.

"What's up, man? What happened with the girls?" Elliot's partner looked up from his paperwork and asked him.

"Jordan got in a fight at school. I've got to go talk to the principal now." Elliot sighed, getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"What? No way, Jordan is always so nice and well rounded... OK, well I'll tell cap for you, tell us all about it when you come back." Fin insisted. Elliot nodded to his partner and one of his best friends and grabbed the keys to his car off of his desk.

* * *

"Jordan, come here." Elliot mumbled harshly the second he opened the door to the office. He didn't wish to be harsh with his daughter, he never did, but in cases like this it was necessary.

Jordan had fresh tears in her eyes as she slowly got up and ran to her dad, throwing her arms around him. She knew that he would never hurt her or her sisters, but she always threw her arms over his just in case things did get physical. She always did. Elliot sighed and stroked his daughters soft blonde hair, he needed to hear her story before he punished her.

"Jordan, breath. Calm down. I'm not mad at you yet, but you are going to tell me what happened, word by word." Elliot mumbled into his daughters ear. He didn't care if there were people staring at him, they could stare all day, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He looked over his daughters head to the two children sitting in office chairs, looking as guilty as ever.

A boy and a girl, both had scratches on them, the boy starting to sport a bruise around his eye, and the girl with a bruise to her lower jaw. Jordan did quite some damage to the two kids, but of course she did. Both of girls were enrolled in martial arts classes, so they both knew how to defend themselves.

"Mr. Stabler, hello again. How about you, Jordan, and I go take this into my office, so we don't disturb anyone." Principal Neil offered, already grabbing Jordan's arm lightly and guiding her to the office.

Elliot turned around and looked at principal Neil. He nodded and let her guide him and Jordan into her office. When she closed the door to the large yet small room, they all took a seat by her desk.

"Alright, I haven't heard the story either Mr. Stabler, so Jordan. Why don't start from the beginning." Principal Neil sighed, leaning back in her seat slightly.

"Uh... I was just standing around our numbers with my friends, waiting for Mr. Riggs. I was talking about one of my friends favorite songs, then Sammy walks up to me and grabbed my arm. That's how I got the scratch, she dug her nails into my arm. Sammy's my friend, I still don't know why she did it, but she asked me how I could be such a backstabbing bitch. I asked her what she was talking about and then she punched me in the stomach, so I punched her jaw, hence the bruise. Then her brother walks over. He took a look at Sammy bending over and holding her chin, and then he pushed me back, asking why I punched her. I started screaming at him and then he just socked me in the mouth. My lip got caught in my braces so after my lip got uncaught I hit him back, then you showed up." Jordan explained in a quiet voice.

Elliot was shocked, least to say. Jordan had never reacted that badly, not even with her own sister. But wait, a boy punched his little-well, not so little anymore- girl? Elliot was going to kill that kid. But in the boy's defense, he was only protecting his sister.

"Alright... Um, that is very interesting. Do you know what you could have possibly done to Samantha to make her react so viciously?" Principal Neil asked Jordan.

"No... I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam. She used to be my best friend." Jordan sighed. Suddenly Principal Neil stood up and looked through the glass wall that had shown the office. In walked Olivia Benson, almost blowing fire.

"Oh, I see Ms. Benson now. Excuse me for a moment, you two." She said.

**Olivia:**

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she walked in to the office. Her eighth grade son Chase shot up and walked over to his worried and furious mother.

"Mom, just calm down. This really isn't what you think..." Chase tried to explain.

"Chase what happened to your eye? Did a bully do this to you?" Olivia cut to the point, grabbing her sons shoulder lightly.

"What? No, no I deserved it, I hit her first." Chase sighed, he knew his mother was going to eat him up for hitting a girl. Olivia hated it when women were abused, she was a victim of spousal abuse for about six years before she divorced Chase's and Sam's father. But she wouldn't have understood Chase's reason this time. Sure, Sammy was only two years younger than Chase but Chase still thought that she sometimes needed extra defense.

"You did what!" Olivia almost shouted.

"It's not what you think, mom, it was my fault-" Sammy tried.

"Chase Richard Allen, have I taught you nothing in life? You NEVER hit a girl, no matter what circumstances!" Olivia scolded. Chase knew his battle was lost the second his full name was shot out, his mother never used his full name unless he did something seriously wrong.

"Ms. Benson. Please, a word in my office." Principal Neil interjected. She grabbed Chase gently by the arm, like she had done with Jordan, and started to guide the three into her office without even consulting it.

The three entered the now packed office in a single file line, the Benson/Allen family following behind the principal. She had drug in three extra chairs for the family, and had placed them next to the brown haired man and the blonde haired teenager. Olivia walked over to the other adult and waited for him to notice her before she greeted herself.

**Elliot:**

The mother was absolutely beautiful. Elliot almost forgot how to stand when he saw her.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm so sorry about this mess, I cannot believe my children misbehaved so badly." Olivia sighed with a forced smile as she shook Elliot's hand.

"Elliot Stabler. There's no need to apologies, to be honest I'm just as shocked at Jordan as you are." Elliot said as he pulled Olivia's seat out next to Jordan for her to sit in. Then he and Principal Neil sat back down in their seats and began the meeting.

"Alright, so Ms. Benson. Jordan was just telling me about the whole situation, and I have to say that both parties are equally as guilty for their actions." She began.

"I understand, Mrs. Neil." Olivia agreed.

"Now in Jordan's words, Samantha, you were the first one to physically hit Jordan, correct?" Sam nodded, embarrassed.

"OK, so she also said that you had called her a backstabbing bitch? Why did you call her that?"

"Because, I thought that she was the one who had tried to spread a rumor about me being a trashy whore, and when she said no I didn't believe her, so I hit her. I just found out that it was one of the guys that used to have a crush on me though, so I do feel really terrible."

"And did you apologize to ms. Stabler?"

"Yes, before we even came in here."

"Alright, then that's the main problem solved. Now Chase, you had hit Jordan before she hit you, correct."

"Yes ma'am."

"You do know that that kind of behavior in a man is quality for an expulsion at this school, right?"

"Yes I do, Principal Neil. But in my defense I was only protecting my sister."

Olivia looked over to her son and sighed, she knew this would happen one day, she had a feeling that her son would get his father's abusive genes. But in middle school? She only wished that he hadn't done something so violent to an innocent girl, who was two years younger than him and personally no physical threat to her kids when she was left unharmed, Olivia bet.

"Yes, I know son but that still doesn't call for physically abusing a girl who is two grades below you. Now all three of you should be suspended for such heinous acts." Principal Neil began again. Elliot almost scoffed. Heinous? Please, his daughter could take a scrape or two, I mean, look at Chase and Sammy. This principal had never seen heinous like Elliot had seen heinous.

"But, since you three are all excellent, usually well behaved students, I think I'll let you off on a warning this time. You three can obviously solve your own problems. But if I ever, ever see any one of you three in here again, you will all three be expelled, do I make myself clear?" She finished, looking all three children in the eye all at the same time. The three nodded, then stood up quickly and ran out of the office at the sound of the lunch bell before the principal could second guess herself.

Elliot sighed in relief and scooted his chair back, standing up briefly. That was a problem of his, pacing.

"Again, Ms. Neil I am terribly sorry for Jordan's actions. I have never seen this in here before, not even with her younger sister, Jacqueline." Elliot rambled as he walked around in a straight line, then back again.

"Mr. Stabler, it's fine. I'm a principal, I get paid to do this. But honestly I am surprised with all three children. Ms. Benson, your little Samantha was always one of the sweetest girls here, giving gifts to all the teachers during the holidays, helping the special education kids get to their classrooms. She is a true trooper, not a bully. And Chase, never have I ever thought he would lay hands on a fly, let alone Jordan." She gossiped.

"I understand, I am just as shocked as you. But I knew this day would come... He has spent too much time around his father to learn that it is okay to hit women." Olivia said sadly, twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" Elliot mumbled, turning around and facing Olivia again. If there was something wrong with her children at home he was required by law to take her into the precinct.

Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot with a funny look on her face. Why did he even care? It wasn't even his business.

"Oh nothing, just my children's father... The bastard. He used to hit me all the time in front of the kids. He used to smack my daughter as well, like we were punching bags. He would tell Chase all the time that women needed to be put back in their place when they misbehaved, said women didn't deserve the freedom men had. It was sickening." Olivia spat, hatred from her ex husband filling her pores.

"Mrs. Benson, are you telling me that your husband abuses you and your children?" Elliot asked, looks like he got his next case.

"What? No. Well, yes. But not anymore, I divorced him a long time ago... why do you even care?" Olivia asked him suspiciously.

Elliot groaned and rummaged through his coat pocket, revealing his badge to both Principal Neil and Olivia. And just like everyone else, that shut her up.

"Oh."

"Yeah... Speaking of which, I've got to get going. Justice calls. Again, I'm so sorry about Jordan, Ms. Neil. And Ms. Benson, sorry about what my daughter did to your kids, don't worry I'll kill her when I get home. But it was nice meeting you." Elliot said quickly, shaking Olivia's hand before he left.

He felt this large tingle and electric shock once his fingers touched the back of her smooth hand. It was a feeling like no other, and it actually frightened him. But he shrugged it off, it was probably just the caffeine leaving his system. He let go of her smooth hand and walked away, out of the school, and out of her mind. Well, not really.

"What was that all about?" Olivia spat turning around to the doorway.

"I've got no clue. He's probably very busy, he is a detective after all. Anyway, I should probably let you get going too, you're just as busy as he is. By the way, how did the Gould case go? Did you win?" Principal Neil asked.

Olivia was a child abuse ADA. So just like Elliot, she knew what business was like, and she knew what heinous was like. And coming from an abusive mother and a divorced abusive husband, she knew what the abuse was like for the children she defended.

"Yes in fact I did, and the two kids are finally out of their mother's house, with their dad as we speak. Anyways, I've got a trial to head off to. See you soon, hopefully not for the same reason." Olivia laughed, getting up and walking to the door. And she walked away, out of the school, and out of his mind. Well, not really.

* * *

"Wendy Peppers, do solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Olivia asked the woman with her right hand up in the air, this was her job.

"I do." Wendy mumbled.

"Thank you, you may put down your right arm. Now, miss Peppers, you have been mothering Gage Ramirez for about a year since you adopted him from social services, right?" Olivia clarified.

"Yes." She stated flatly.

"Good, so you only took care of Gage for the first month by yourself, before Mr. Ramirez came back into the picture."

"That is correct."

"But, Ms. Peppers, when you signed the custodial papers last years you swore to keep Gage away from Mr. Ramirez. There was a restraining order placed on Mr. Ramirez before you got rights of Gage."

"I know that but it just wasn't fair. Gage and I both love Preston, and he learned his lesson. A father shouldn't be provoked from seeing his son, it just isn't right. Especially while Gage is a baby, how will Gage and Preston have a good relationship in life if they don't start early?"

"That was the point. They aren't supposed to have a relationship. It will be better for baby Gage's sake if he never remembered your ex husband."

Wendy snarled at Olivia and leaned her top half over the edge of the stand, squinting her eyes at Olivia harshly.

"I will always know more about Gage than you do, so don't you dare start saying what's good or bad for him. He's mine."She hissed.

"Ms. Benson. Control your witness." Judge Donnelly warned.

"Oh, I'm already finished with her, your honor. You may step down, Wendy." Olivia shot a look at Wendy, a fierce one. She hated mothers like that, protecting their boyfriends more than their own children. And she wanted the jury to see it, that Wendy would rather break the law than benefit her child.

"No more witnesses, your honor." Olivia said confidently.

"Ms. Novak, your turn for the stand." Donnelly ordered.

Olivia sighed sadly. Her and Casey were the best of friends, and she just hated that she was trying against her this time. But she had to win, for Baby Gage's sake. Casey stood up and looked down at her papers before she spoke.

"The state of New York calls detective Elliot Stabler to the stand." Casey announced.

Olivia, being a professional, didn't even flinch. Until she saw him walking up to the stand, it was him. From the meeting.

* * *

It was her. From the meeting. She was trying this case with Novak? Wait, she was a _lawyer_? No wonder she was dressed so properly in the office a few hours ago. So maybe she did see what he had to every day, maybe she wasn't as fragile as she came off to be.

Casey swore Elliot in and began her work.

"Detective Stabler, you found Gage in the hands of Preston Ramirez on the night of July 18th, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And when you took him into custody, did you see anything wrong with Baby Gage?"

"No, not physically. But when I took the baby out of Preston's arms he began to whine, like he missed him."

"So, are you saying that Gage is too emotionally attached to his father?"

"No, and I should know, being the father of two young children myself. The actions of Gage were very interesting, but he wasn't too attached to Preston, he was just deprived of his father's love, causing him to act out when I took him away from his father."

"So you're saying that Gage's reaction was more than normal, but it was actually healthy?"

"Yes, in fact I would be surprised if he didn't whine."

"Thank you detective, Ms. Benson, your witness." Novak smiled at Elliot before she sat back down. She had this one in the bag.

* * *

Olivia had this one in the bag. Sure, she definitely was not prepared to try Elliot, but based on what she just heard him and Casey say, she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Mr. Stabler, you said that the relationship between Gage and Preston is a healthy, blossoming love." Olivia began, she walked up to Elliot, pictures in hand. He wasn't going to expect this from her, she knew it.

"Yes."

"But, isn't it true that Gage was placed into foster care two years ago because of his and Preston's relationship? After Preston built up a relationship with Gage two years ago, he started to leave bruises, scratches, blood. All over Gage's tiny body. He was only five months, so what would stop Preston from hitting on Gage again?"

Olivia set a picture of baby Gage's rib bruising down on the witness stand for Elliot to look at once again, then walked over to the jury and showed them the pictures of other bruises on Gage's body from a year ago. Looks of hurt and disgust etched onto all eight jurors faces, who would do that to a child?

"Nothing, except his own conscious. When I was with him he didn't seem to have the need to physically harm Gage at all."

"Well maybe he's a good actor. But the point is, is that Preston Ramirez broke the law, and in technicality he kidnapped Gage from Wendy's care."

"To make sure his son was safe from any harm. I mean, come on Ms. Benson. If your children were taken by their father only for a couple of days would you kill him? Even if he did have a history of hitting them once or twice..."

Elliot knew he had crossed the line there. He suddenly remembered what Olivia told him in Neil's office, how her and her daughter Sam were in fact abused by her husband. He could see the pain in her eyes after he said that, that's how he truly knew he crossed the line with bringing her kids into the trial in general. He felt like a total dick.

"Detective Stabler, I will hold you in contempt of court if you can not watch your mouth." Judge Donnelly barked at him.

Elliot didn't need to be told twice. He slumped back in the chair and nodded, hoping for his questioning to finish up quickly so he could leave and go back to work, where he always disguised his guilt and the rest of his problems.

* * *

"Hey Benson!" Casey called to Olivia, who was walking out of the courthouse. Olivia sighed and turned around to see Casey approaching her. Novak really did have bad timing.

"Yes Case? Make this quick I've got to get home and get dinner done for my kids." Olivia announced.

"Save it, hot stuff. What was with you and detective hard ass back there? He was just all over you and the kids. I mean, is there something you didn't tell me about you and him?" Casey's voice was dripping with pure seriousness as she asked Olivia, which made her burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Right. I just met Mr. Stabler today, in the principals office of Chase and Sammy's school. So no, there is not and never was or will be, anything between me and him." Olivia rushed, she really wanted to get home to her kids and out of the strange weather where it was one minute warm and the next freezing cold.

"Alright. You're a lawyer, a child abuse lawyer at that. I don't think you'd lie about this. But just... just think about giving him a try. I've been friends with El for years and he's a great guy. You're kids will love him, so call him. Ask him out." Casey handed her Elliot's business card and smiled hopefully.

Elliot and Olivia had been single forever. At least in Casey's eyes, the two could use a night out on the town together. She had given Elliot Olivia's card, too. Just in case.

"Ha. Nice try Novak, but if he's so great, you go out with him. Have a good day." Olivia waved her hand sarcastically and began her voyage down the courthouse steps again.

Casey inhaled a harsh breath. Hopefully her two good friends would take her advice...

* * *

**My my my it's been a while! Lol. Hey you all, I'm back. And school SUCKS! I want vacation back! But... it's SENIOR YEAR! Only one more year of this stupid school. And to top it off I got a new story for you all. Knowing me you know my policy, I'm not serious until you are. But Stella's plainning on helping me write this story so there's bound to be more updates than last year. Well my laptops broken, so I'm writing from my phone right now and I hate doing this, so I'll just make this brief (not). K bye! :):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, you're home!" Jacquelyn cried happily and ran to the door to greet him with a hug.

"Hey, there's my Jackie bee! _oomph_ I missed you today." Elliot said between a big thump Jacquelyn's body made when it hit him. Elliot stood up carefully with Jackie still clinging to him and kicked the front door shut.

"Missed you too. Did you catch any bad guys today?" Jackie asked hopefully. Being only five she loved hearing her fathers stories of finding a bad guy and bringing a lady or sometimes a man to justice. It somehow reminded her of the old west.

"No, not today chicky. But what about you, did you get to start take aways today in school?" Elliot changed the subject, bringing up subtraction instead of his brutal job. He loved his girls to death, but it wasn't worth having to retell the gory events of the day to them, they didn't need to hear stuff like that.

"Yeah. But it's too hard! I don't wanna learn how to subtract." Jackie grumbled.

"I know you don't, baby but it's just a part of life. You need to learn how to subtract to get along in the world someday." Elliot countered. He walked into the kitchen with Jacquelyn still in his arms and smiled over to the kitchen table.

"Hey, Eric how you doing?" Elliot called to his brother. He set Jacquelyn down in a chair next to Jordan who was sitting next to his brother Eric and then walked over to the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Hey El. I was just helping Jordi out with some of her history homework. But right about now, she's kinda tutoring me." Eric explained with a slight shrug. That was Jordan for you, always the one to correct you.

"Haha, that's my girl Jojo!" Elliot boomed with his head still in the fridge. Jordan and Jackie exchanged a giggle while they looked on to their dad backing out of the fridge with a container of leftover Chinese food. Jordan sighed and smiled down at the floor.

"So... you're not mad at me?" Jordan muttered.

Elliot set the box of food down on the countertop and looked over at Jordan with a smile.

"No sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, you did the right thing. You protected yourself, and after the problem was solved you forgave Samantha. So no, I'm not mad." Elliot could only hope his Jordan understood.

He picked up his carton again and walked over to the microwave, waiting for it to heat up. He saw Jackie looking down at a piece of paper with large font and pulling on her hair.

"Jackie, babe don't pull on your hair, sweetheart. We talked about this. If you do, you'll end up just like your father. Ugly and balding." Eric joked with his second niece.

Elliot shot his older brother a death glare while Jackie giggled uncontrollably. The microwave beeped and Elliot sighed to himself, turning around and getting the food. After he set it on a plate, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat next to Jackie to try and see what was wrong.

Jordan rolled her eyes at her over dramatic sister for the faith time in the past minute. She took things too literally. She dug into her pocket and reached for her phone, starting to text Sammy.

_Heyy! Are u mad at me still for the fight? 3_

She set her phone down for a second, listening to Elliot teach Jackie how to subtract with erasers. Then she felt her phone buzz._  
_

_God no! Ur my only friend that I can actually stand being all girly and stuff :P_

Jordan chuckled to herself. Yeah, Sammy was basically one of the guys. Jordan was the only friend Sammy had that was a girl, let alone a girly girl.

_Can we hang out 2morrow? I don't want to b stuck in the house with Jackie all day! 3_

* * *

Sammy smirked at the message Jordan sent her. She definitely understood the feeling. She hated being stuck at home with Chase and his friends, she would rather lick a dog.

"Hey mom! Can you drop me off at Jordi's house tomorrow?" Sammy screamed to her mom from her room.

A few seconds later Olivia walked in, folding a towel against her legs.

"Uh, sure. Do you need me to stay there, or is Jordan's father going to be there?" Olivia asked.

"Oh he's gonna be there, and so are you." Sammy smirked evilly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Again with the Elliot Olivia get together crisis. The whole world in Olivia's mind needed to know that it probably was never going to happen between them, he doesn't want her.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. You're lucky it's my Saturday off tomorrow." Olivia chuckled and left the room.

Sammy smiled and went back to her phone when Olivia was out of sight.

_My mom's coming 2. Maybe we can set her and El up on a date or whatever while we hang out. :P_

_LOL! That would b so awesome, oh well I gota go. Byeee! 3_

* * *

"Dad, Sammy's here! I'm gonna open the door, kay?" Jackie squealed up the stairs, running to the front door.

"Ok, baby." Elliot shouted. He was putting on a shirt in his bedroom.

"Hi Sammy. Hi Ms. Sammy's mom." Jackie said kindly. She didn't know Olivia's name so she would call her Ms. Sammy's mom, like all her other friends parents that she didn't know the names of.

"Hi sweetheart, is Jordan home?" Olivia smiled, setting her hands down on Sammy's shoulders.

"Yeah, she's in her room. Doing her makeup." Jackie rolled her eyes and stepped aside, letting the two inside the house.

"Well tell her to hurry up, squirt." Sammy joked lightly. She may have hated her brother but she loved little Jackie, who didn't love Jackie?

"You got it, brosky." Jackie giggled, wiggling her thumb and pinkie around near Sammy's face.

Olivia chuckled at the two girls and ruffled Jackie's bleach blonde hair. Suddenly, Elliot came stomping down the stairs, his eyes glued to the steps and his hands at his sides bouncing lightly.

"Hey Samantha, how are you doing?" Elliot greeted. He had seen Sammy hanging around Jordan every once in a while when he would pick her up from school, she was a sweet girl. And the little fight yesterday, as good as gone in his mind. They were just kids, and with her backstory... Elliot wasn't surprised at all for defending herself.

"Hi Mr. Stabler, I'm fine, how are you?" Sammy waved slightly. Elliot smiled, looking down to her arms and her face. She had freckles everywhere, must be a trait from her father.

"I'm good, Jordan should be down in a second. Make yourselves at home." Elliot insisted.

Sammy nodded, and taking Jackie's hand walked into the large living area. Olivia patted her hands down on her dark denim jeans and smiled awkwardly. What to say...

"Well, uh. Nice to see you again, Ms. Ben-"

"Olivia, please... Look, I'm still sorry about what happened yesterday with the kids. Then in court..." Olivia countered.

"Water under the bridge, we're both adults right? And I'm sorry if I offended you with the whole father thing. I just get very protective of children, especially infants and toddlers who can't defend themselves like our kids can." Elliot apologized.

"Water under the bridge." Olivia mocked with a more feather light smile.

She was truly beautiful, in Elliot's eyes. Her auburn brown hair curled up around the sides of her face, resting on her shoulders over a dark blue top. Her brown eyes bright with humor and free will.

"Mom, are you going with us to the fair or is it just gonna be me and Jordan?" Sammy called out.

Olivia was going to call out to her no, that she could go by themselves, until a certain blue eyes detective interrupted.

"Why don't we go with them? I mean, ever since the first day of sixth grade Jordan has come home asking if she could spend the day with Samantha. They must be close, which means they'll like to spend more time with each other... Which means we spend more time with each other. " Elliot slowly explained. Some women just needed to calm down and let him do the talking, Olivia might have been one of those girls. But no, she understood. Elliot could see from the look on her face.

"That is true. But I really don't want to bother them." Olivia sighed.

"Come on, we're parents. It's our job." Elliot joked.

"Let me take you to the fair, buy you and Samantha lunch. It will make up for me being such a jerk lately." Elliot charmed.

"Mom!" Sammy cried annoyed.

"No, I think Elliot and I are gonna take Jacquelyn with us." Olivia answered...

* * *

It was three in the afternoon. Sammy and Jordan were off in the middle of the Riley county fair in Manhattan, probably riding some rides. Right now Elliot and Olivia were walking Jacquelyn down to a table inside of a tiny sandwich shop to eat their food.

"So Jacquelyn, how old are you?" Olivia asked, sitting down next to Jackie at the table.

"I'm five, but I go by Jackie." She ordered lightly. Olivia laughed, that sentence didn't even make sense.

"Oh, alright then. Well Jackie, what's your favorite color?" Olivia shot at her.

Elliot rolled his eyes with a smile and met Jackie's lips with the word 'pink'.

"I should have known, that's my favorite color too." Olivia lied, anyone who knew Olivia knew her favorite color was baby blue, like Elliot's and Jackie's eyes.

Jackie and Olivia kept going with asking each other questions until all three of them finished their food. Olivia found out that Jackie's favorite things to do were sing, dance, and practice martial arts. Her favorite song was 'Chandelier' by an artist named Sia, her favorite band was Fun. and she was not only enrolled in a martial arts class but also in her elementary schools chorus, which was originally for third graders and up.

Elliot and Jackie both figured out one of Olivia's hobbies was also singing, but her others were tutoring and babysitting kids. Her favorite song, from the modern day- since Jackie wouldn't know any of the songs she really did listen to-, was 'Girls Chase Boys' by Ingrid Michaelson. She didn't really have a favorite band, but she she did like going to her little niece Olivia's band concerts and helping out the band teacher there when she didn't have a case.

* * *

Jordan and Sammy walked past this little sandwich shop, both hungry from the rides they went on. Jordan actually got Sammy to throw up on one of the rides, but thankfully they were already off the ride and near a trash can, so it was all good.

"Wait, dude, is that your dad in there with my mom?" Sammy stopped at the window and pointed out. There were three people inside, an man and a woman, the man looking over lovingly at the woman and the woman looking down at the third person, the child, coloring on a page with her.

"Yeah it is... Holy crap are those elevator eyes he's giving Liv?" Jordan thought out loud.

"Ok this is so gross! They're like, in love or some random shit." Sammy laughed.

Jordan smacked Sammy on the arm enthusiastically. That wouldn't be so bad, being Sammy's sister. Being able to do everything with her, not having to chase down the little booger of a sister she had, being free to talk all the crap about school with her. That would be paradise.

"Come on, Sam, be real. They met yesterday." Ordain covered, twirling the end of her french braided hair with her fingers.

Sammy rolled her eyes and looked aback into the window. Only if...

* * *

**Only if... What if... Oh it will, lol. Hey, it's been a while peeps, I missed you all. Stella and I have been in contact, still figuring out what times will be best to update stories, but we're both really busy. I just got all my absent work in yesterday, so I'm just caught up in school. I've got to go back out to Kansas City on September 24th though, which my friend told me was the Law and Order premiere, but anyways I'm just getting in the car to drive home from my dance studio, doors closed ten minutes ago. So yes, I finished this for you in my cold yet hot car in the middle of an empty dance studio parking lot. Weird looks from everyone, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do this at home where my homework is waiting patiently. So I've gotta go, bye! :):):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright lets just get right to it. **

**I've got a bone to pick with some guest that left a review on my last chapter. Saying it was a copy of "sparks fly"? Yeah, ha. So, there are only two stories for L&O by the name of sparks fly, and I have read them both. One is about a fire in Olivia's apartment and then Elliot saves her stuff and then falls in love... Definitely not copying anything off of that. **

**And then there is the second sparks fly, about some kids getting busted. Well, lemme tell you something "guest", the sparks fly by SVUMarish is just like my story Busted. But I'll tell you a secret. Mine came out first, so if anyone is stealing it's her. (Even though I know she didn't. Note to SVUMarish: I don't think you stole anything, I actually do like your story sparks fly, but I'm just proving I'm innocent.) **

**I know I told you guys earlier that I do want reviews and criticism and I put from you. And I still do. But I will NOT be accused of stealing anything, especially not by some guest. **

**And with that said... don't do it again!**

* * *

"Come on, Benson you've got this!" Jordan shouted loudly at her best friend as she ran her mile.

It was their track period at the moment, and that day they were doing the mile test. There were only fifteen kids on the track team, and of course they were all fast runners so the coach decided to do them all separately. Last name being Benson, Sammy was second up to run.

All of the kids were watching her kill it. She was on her final lap, and she still looked like the mile just began. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail bounced high as her feet hit the ground, and her arms bounced with every step.

Her right foot crossed the red spray painted line first, ending her eighteenth mile of the year. Coach looked down at his timer once he stopped it and then he smiled, shock etched into his face.

"You got a 3:23, Benson. You must have inherited your mothers legs." Mr. Riggs said proudly. He was one of the only people at the school that knew of Olivia's work position and of her old running skills. Mr. Riggs used to train Olivia when she went to Sammy's middle school.

Out of breath, Sammy bent down and reached her arm up to pat Riggs' back.

"Thanks, Mr. Riggs." Sammy huffed. She pressed her fingertips into her hips as she stood up, then walked over to Jordan and her other friend Ron. They both have her high fives as she took a long drink of water from the fountain and used the towel around her neck to pad down her face.

"Dude, you know that you just beat the school record, right?" Ron pointed out to her with a jut of his jaw.

Sammy jested nodded as she tried to slow her breathing.

"That is so cool though, Sam! You've got the whole entire school and track team beat by about thirty seconds." Jordan said matter of factly.

"New inspiration, I guess." Sammy breathed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ronald Burklee! You're up, let's go." Mr. Riggs screamed to the three of them.

Ron scratched the back of his head nervously and looked over to Sammy, his secret crush, and Jordan, his best friend.

"Later guys, wish me luck." He shouted over his shoulder while jogging over to Mr. Riggs.

"Bye." Sammy and Jordan shouted together, sitting down on the wall next to the drinking fountain. Jordan sighed.

"Has your mom been acting weird lately?" She asked out of the blue.

"Um... Nope not really. Seems a bit happier but other than that no." Sammy thought aloud.

"Yeah, my dad and Jackie are walking around the house with these weird smiles on their faces. And Jack keeps on asking about Olivia." Jordan confessed.

Sammy laughed to herself, why would Jackie want to know anything about her and her family. There wasn't anything special about them.

"You're kidding, squirts asking about mom?" Sammy confirmed.

"All the time. She's asking questions like when's Olivia gonna visit again, why doesn't Olivia live with us, are daddy and Olivia dating? God sometimes I'm like, a gasket away from slapping her." Jordan laughed sadly.

"Well tell her to hold her horses or make a move on my mom herself." Sammy joked profoundly.

"Yeah, like she'll listen to me." Jordan sighed.

"Well... Maybe I can come over to your house today, with my mom. That might shut her up." Sammy offered.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll text my dad at lunch and see if it's ok." Jordan smiled. Ever since their fight, they have seem to become closer...

Sammy and Jordan looked up to see Ron running the last part of the mile, running at his fastest to the finish line Sammy had recently crossed. Mr. Riggs night fived Ron and stopped his stopwatch as he passed, while Sammy and Jordan goofily cheered.

"4:03, Burklee. Nice job." Riggs complimented, patting Ron's sweaty back.

"Thanks, Mr. Riggs." He huffed.

* * *

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!" Jacquelyn squealed at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She got off one of the stools in the kitchen where she sat waiting for Elliot to finish making her mac n' cheese and ran over to the door to answer it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted when the doorbell rang one more time.

"Ask who it first, Jackie." Elliot scolded.

"Who is it?" She asked, trying to get on her tip toes to peek out of the peephole.

"It's the boogie man, open the door squirt!" Sammy ordered through the door.

Jackie smiled and quickly threw the door back. Once she was in sight of Sammy she jumped up and down and hugged Sammy's long legs.

Olivia, Chase and Jordan stood behind, watching and laughing at the two interacting.

"Hi miss Jackie, how are you doing?" Olivia asked cheerily. She missed talking like that to her kids.

"Hi Olivia! Hi Olivia's boyfriend!" Jackie smiled and hugged Olivia's legs, the waved at Chase.

Chase laughed wearily.

"Trust me kid, if I weren't related to her, I wouldn't date her in a million years." Chase joked, pointing his thumb towards Olivia.

She laughed fake hurt and bumped him in the side. It was ok, if he didn't belong to her he probably wouldn't date him either, he was too 'cute'.

Jackie let out a confused chuckle, then when she finally understood let out a big "Oooh." She stepped aside, letting everyone into the house.

"Dad! Sammy and Liv are here!" She called out. She didn't tell him about Chase because Chase was still unknown to him, so it would just be pointless. Olivia, Sammy, and Chase all walked into the kitchen, Olivia smiling as Elliot poured some noodles into a drainer in the sink.

"Liv! Hey, it's nice to see you again. Oh, here let me just put this down." Elliot insisted, setting the now empty pot back onto the stovetop.

He walked over to Olivia and gave her a quick friendly hug, then another to Sammy.

"Hey, Samantha. How are you?" Elliot asked, letting go of her.

"Good, how about you?" Sammy asked back, since Olivia was in the room and if she didn't she'd probably get the two hour 'manners' lecture.

"I'm doing just fine. And who's this?" Elliot turned to Chase and held out his hand, which Chase automatically took.

"This is my son Chase." Olivia said.

"Oh yes that's right. Sorry, son. You look different without all the cuts and bruises Jordi put on your face." Elliot joked.

"Yeah, I look ten times better." Chase laughed back.

Jordan smiled and walked out of the kitchen to leave Elliot and Olivia to talk. Chase and Sammy both tailed behind her, running out to go play with Jackie and 'act natural'.

"So uh, how've you been? Haven't seen you since the weekend." Elliot asked, stirring some cheddar cheese and pepper into the mac n cheese.

"Pretty good, works a drag like always. Sammy's recovered from the incident since it happened. Everything is back to normal." Olivia informed, taking a seat in the same stool Jackie sat on a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, same here. Jackie been off the walls about seeing you again." Elliot admitted with an embarrassed scoff.

"Really? Awh, that's sweet." Olivia smiled. Jackie was truly a sweetheart.

"That's Jackie for ya. But she does that to every girl that comes over... Ever since her mother left, she's been wanting a mother figure. I guess I just can't settle for the mommy and daddy role." Elliot said. He poured a little bit of milk into the pot along with a touch of butter to soften it up, and the set the spoon down to go sit with Olivia.

"I understand. Same thing happened with Sammy and my ex husband. She never got over him leaving. When he wasn't, you know... he was actually a great father." Olivia swallowed down the little lump in her throat and gave Elliot a fake smile.

"Well, if Sammy ever needs a male figure in her life... she can always come to me. I'm actually a really good listener." Elliot joked lightly.

Olivia laughed.

"Same with Jackie. I wouldn't mind hanging around another little girl again. Sometimes I miss changing Sam's diapers. If that even makes sense." Olivia informed.

"Don't we all." Elliot agreed.

A few minutes passed with them chatting away before Jackie and Jordan came sprinting into the kitchen.

"Daddy we need food!" Jackie cried with a little whine and the stomp of her foot. And a giggle.

"Alright, give me a second. Jordan go get Sammy and Chase in here and I'll get you all some food." Elliot said standing up.

Olivia smiled. She didn't let the little 'Sammy' slip past her. She was overjoyed that Elliot was open enough to her kids to actually start giving them nicknames. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

**Sweet, that be all I have to say. Ok, another one bites the dust, Fourth of July will be coming up next. Keep your eyes open for more of me! :):):)**


End file.
